The invention relates to a suturing instrument for surgical operations, which crosses a suturing thread combined to a shuttle and a suturing thread combined to a curved needle to form lock stitches for stitching up the wound or the cut out flesh.
It has been a conventional practice to carry out the suturing operation at the incised parts of the patient by a curved needle formed with a needle eye at the shank thereof, which is held by a holder handled by an operator with a thread passed through the needle eye of the curved needle. Thus, the curved needle is inserted into a part to be sewn up and then the needle is released to manually form up a knotted seam per stitch; therefore the suturing operation has required a long time and a physically heavy burden on the side of the operator as well as the patient.
For shortening the suturing time, there has been a conventional staple type instrument which combines the human part to be sutured by means of metallic staples such as silver or others. According to said combining instrument, the metallic staples will remain in the human body, and these staples make unclear the images of X-rays when the process after the operation is observed, or those as foreigners give psychological bad influence to the patient.